Une soirée magnifique
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Inuyasha et Kagome se dispute encore une fois, mais leur disputes aura un autre tournant dans se qui les unies.


**Holà tout le monde ! Voici un très vieux OS que j'avais écrit dans mes débuts. J'ai corrigée certaines fautes mais je pense ne pas avoir tout corrigée.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, personnellement ça m'a fait plaisir de relire.**

 **Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes.**

 **Bonne lecture**

UNE MAGNIFIQUE SOIRE.

\- OSUWARIIII ! Cria Kagome.

Eh oui encore une fois nos deux tourtereaux habituelles se sont disputées mais pas pour Kouga ou les examens de la miko non non ... C'est bien plus sérieux que sa voyons mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher le suspense.

-Ka ... Go ... Me arrête ça tout de suite ! Hurla Inuyasha à moitié ensevelie dans la terre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la regarder qu'une autre vague de "Osuwari" s'acharna sur le pauvre hanyo et on peut dire littéralement qu'il était enterré six pieds sous terre. On ne voyait même plus son kimono rouge.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR DE LA SEMAINE. TU M ENTENS INUYASHA ?! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU VIENNES TOUS GÂCHER ! Et au faite ... Osuwari. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Kagome sauta alors dans le vieux puits. Shippo se pencha pour voir si elle était vraiment partit. Il se retira et soupira de désespoir face à cette énième scène de ménage.

\- Miroku tu crois qu'on devrait laisser Inuyasha la rejoindre ou l'empêcher ? Demanda Sango qui était aussi désespérée que les trois hommes.

\- Oui cette fois on l'empêche de la rejoindre sinon ça va être pire que d'habitude et c'est aussi pour voir sa tête à Inuyasha. Déclara le bonze avec un sourire malicieux.

\- En tout cas Kagome ne s'énervent jamais comme ça, c'est sûr là il a du faire la gaffe ultime pour mériter d'être en enfer. Remarqua Shippo.

\- Oui sûrement, mais bon ils sont comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire. Dit Miroku.

BAM ! Miroku se prit l'hiraikotsu de Sango sur le coin de la tête ce qui fit apparaître une énorme bosse. Sango était rouge de colère et elle s'en alla vers la cabane de Kaede.

\- Mais elles ont quoi les filles ce soir ? Demanda le petit Kitsune.

\- On a le choix soit les règles où alors elles ne se sont pas levées du bon pied aujourd'hui. Déclara Miroku en frottant sa bosse qui était très visible et très rouge.

\- C'est quoi les règles Miroku ? Demanda Shippo d'un air innocent.

\- Très bonne question Shippo, en faite c'est ... Aïe ...

\- Tu n'a pas honte d'expliquer ça à un enfant ?!

\- Mais ... Sango ... Aïe ... Laisse moi t'expliquer ... Enfin.

Sango s'acharna sur le pervers de service. Elle lui donnait des coups de poings sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse auprès d'elle et du petit renard. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à tripoter les fesses de Sango et là c'était le comble du comble.

\- Sango puisque je te dis que ma main est possédée ... Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais enfin ... Arrête tu me fais mal à l'oreille ... Aïe aïe.

\- Va rejoindre Inuyasha PERVERS !

En déclarant ces mots, Sango envoya le bonze au fond du trou dans lequel Inuyasha avait été enterré par Kagome.

\- AÏE ! MIROKU VIENT ICI !

Le bonze avait atterri sur le demi-youkaï et cela ne lui avait pas plut car il avait un mal de chien au dos (NDA: c'est le cas de le dire en tout cas. Inuyasha : humm ... Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule par hasard ? NDA : fait ça et je te jure que je vais faire en sorte que tu tombe amoureux de Kouga ! Inuyasha : QUOI !? Tu n'oseras pas j'en suis sûr. Tu m'adore trop pour ça ! Kagome : Inuyasha ... Osuwari ! NDA : Merci Kago je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Kagome: pas de soucis et en plus ça me démangeais de le faire. Inuyasha : Bande de teme ! NDA&Kagome : VA DORMIR BAKA ! NDA : Bon en place en tout le monde on reprend ! )

\- S'il te plais Inuyasha, ne fais rien je t'en supplie !

\- Inuyasha, huit ça suffit ! Déclara Sango.

\- Tant fait pas Sango il en aura huit et même peut être un bonus s'il est sage.

\- Merci en attendant je serai chez Kaede, à tout à l'heure les gars !

\- À toute Sango ! Maintenant on va commencer ta séance. Déclara Inuyasha avec un sourire extrêmement sadique.

 **SBAF POW PLAF BANG TOK BIM VLAM SPAK** ... Inuyasha arrête ... **PAOW.**

 **-** Sango avait raison huit ça suffit ! Déclara joyeusement Inuyasha fier de lui.

\- Sauf que là ça fait ... Neuf.

\- C'était un bonus pour te montrer mon affection envers toi et aussi envers notre amitié mon cher. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Allons maintenant chez notre cher miko spécialiste pour enterrer vivant des personnes sans effort. (Kagome: arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. NDA: je ne peux pas c'est trop tentant. Kagome : sadique va ! NDA: merci je prends ça comme un compliment, mais bon je ne sais pas si je vais faire ma scène à la fin ... Kagome: d'accord je me tais et je retourne à mon rôle. NDA: gentille fille. Inuyasha : de quelle scène tu parles ? NDA & Kagome: RIEN DU TOUT. RETOURNE AVEC MIROKU EN ATTENDANT BAKA ! Inuyasha : ok ok ok je me casse ...) lorsqu'elle atterrie dans son époque elle prit l'échelle qui menait à la sortie. Elle entra et déposa son sac, lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge il était seulement 14h30.

" _Ouf, je ne suis pas encore en retard, j'ai même le temps de prendre un bain et de me préparer correctement_ _."_

\- Maman, je suis rentrée !

\- Je voie ça ma puce, alors tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

\- Je vais rester une semaine vue que c'est la première semaine des vacances autant en profiter. Par contre je dois partir pour 18h15, donc il faut que j'aille me laver.

\- D'accord ma puce.

Kagome se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour se détendre. Après qu'elle est finit son lavage, elle s'habilla d'une robe longue à volant en bustier. La couleur était d'un rose orangé brillant et très doux. La robe mettait en valeur ces formes et sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient très bien bouclés de façon à ce que les boucles soit identiques. Elle avait mit à ses pied des escarpins blanc avec des talons d'au moins dix centimètre. Elle était magnifiquement bien maquillée, en faite on pourrait dire qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse vêtue et maquillée ainsi. Il est 18h15 lorsqu'on vint à la porte de sa maison et c'est sa mère qui vint ouvrir. Eh là, ce fut une grande surprise que de voir Hojo qui était sur son 31.

\- Bonsoir Mme Higurashi est ce que ...

\- Oui elle est prête entre je vais aller la chercher.

Hojo fut étonnait par la rapidité de la mère de Kagome. Il ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la demeure. Kagome était en train de descendre les marches d'escalier avec grâce et souplesse malgré qu'elle ait des talons et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec ça. Mais ça ne se voyait pas qu'elle avait du mal car en plus d'être magnifique c'était une excellente comédienne.

\- Bonsoir Hojo. En disant ses mots elle sentit son regard émerveillé se poser sur elle et elle en rougit.

\- Bon ... Bonsoir ... Kagome ... Tu es ... Très ... Belle ce soir.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Merci ... Euh on y va ?

\- Oui avec plaisir !

Hojo tendit son bras à Kagome et elle l'accepta sans hésiter. Kagome expliqua à sa mère qu'elle allait à un bal d'été donner par son établissement. Elle la prévenue qu'elle rentrera sûrement tard dans la soirée. Elle lui dit alors au revoir et ils partirent en direction de l'école pour un bal d'été qui sans le savoir allait être mouvementé.

Inuyasha était sortit du trou en entraînant Miroku par la peau du dos comme un sac à patate. (Miroku : Tu es sérieuse tu me compares à des patates !? NDA : Ba oui. Pourquoi ça te choque tant que ça le pervers ? Sango: En même temps elle a raison tu es tenu comme un sac de patate. Inuyasha : Désolé mais tu mérite que je te tienne comme ça car je n'ais pas envie de te prendre sur mon dos faut pas déconner quand même. NDA : Ah ... C'est réserver à quelqu'un cette place je me trompe ? Avoue-le que tu aimes que notre jeune miko soit sur ton dos ! Sango : il a voulue l'insinuer. J'en suis sûre mais vue qu'il est trop fier pour l'avouer on a aucune chance de savoir c'est dommage. Inuyasha: MAIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX BORDEL ! JE N'AVOUERAI RIEN VOUS POUVEZ RÊVER ! Miroku : S'il dit qu'il ne va rien dire alors on a raison. Donc il c'est fait avoir tout seul. Inuyasha : ok ... Je me casse vous me saoulez. NDA : en faite il est comme un livre ouvert. Sango : C'est sûr. J'aurais pensée qu'il serait plus intelligent et surtout plus dure à cerné sur ses sentiment mais c'était trop facile. NDA : Ouaip, c'est décevant bon bref on va retourner à notre histoire si ça ne vous gêne pas.) Il le ramena dans cette position jusqu'à la cabane de la veille Kaede. Sango était en train de siroter du thé avec la veille miko lorsqu'Inuyasha envoya voler Miroku aux pieds de la chasseuse.

\- Sango je te le laisse je vais me balader.

\- Aïe, putain Inuyasha tu pourrais aller moins fort la prochaine fois je ne suis pas un objet !

\- Il ne t'a pas entendu il est déjà partit. Je pense savoir où il va.

\- C'est quand même évident on a pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir. Il va retrouver Kagome c'est obligé.

\- C'est clair. Il est trop prévisible. Déclara soudainement Shippo.

\- Oui et en plus on a au moins sut le retenir quelque heures mais je sens que ça va jaser pour lui.

\- Tant pis on va les laisser se débrouiller pour cette fois. J'espère qu'il saura s'expliquer comme il faut.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête au commentaire de la veille prêtresse.

Inuyasha courut à toute vitesse vers le puits lorsqu'une lueur atteignit ses yeux d'ambre. Il croisa du regard une magnifique rose qui étincelait de mille feux. Le jeune hanyo s'en approcha pour mieux voir cette étrange fleur qui était illuminée, mais pas par la lune. Inuyasha s'en rendit compte en voyant que cette nuit qui était la nuit sans lune et qu'il allait être humain dans quelques minutes et pour une fois ça ne le déranger pas. Lorsqu'il était à côté de la rose il était surpris de voir que la tige était en or blanc ainsi que les feuilles et les épines. Les pétales était du cristal extrêmement pur on voyait à travers et quatre pétales était de l'améthyste d'un violet visible et profond. Le cœur de cette fleur là où il y avait habituellement du pollen et bien ici c'était des saphirs, des diamants, des œils de tigre et des émeraudes. Inuyasha en profita qu'il avait encore ses griffes pour couper la fleur, mais au moment de la couper un esprit apparut, c'était sa mère.

\- _Mon fils, cette fleur est la création de ton père et moi. On voudrait que tu l'offres à l'élue de ton cœur et seulement à cette personne. Cette rose est un cadeau de notre part, ne l'offre pas à n'importe qui. Fait le bon choix et adieux mon enfant, sois heureux et n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons Inuyasha. Nous veillerons toujours sur toi._

Inuyasha avait écouté avidement l'esprit de sa mère et savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il coupa la fleur et partit en direction du puits et sauta dedans. Le hanyo se retrouva dans l'époque de la jeune miko et décida en premier de frapper à la porte pour ensuite faire la surprise de sa venue à Kagome. Il toqua à la porte et trouva la mère de Kagome.

\- Bonsoir Inuyasha. Viens entre.

Inuyasha s'exécuta et entra dans la demeure Higurashi.

\- Bonsoir est-ce que Kagome est dans sa chambre ce soir ?

\- Non. Ma fille est partie avec un ami à un bal d'été de son école. Tu voulais absolument la voir ?

\- Ba oui. Sinon je repasserai demain ce n'est pas grave.

\- Non, attend j'ai une idée. Mais faudra que tu acceptes de souffrir et vue que tu es en humain tu va passer inaperçu.

\- Euh ... Ok je veux bien que vous m'aidiez.

\- Parfait alors vient avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Inuyasha suivit la mère de Kagome et la ce fut une épreuve assez difficile car il déteste les bains. Mais ne broncha pas, en sortant la mère de la jeune fille sortit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noir et un nœud papillon. La mère aida Inuyasha à mettre ces vêtements hyper bizarres pour lui. Elle réussit à l'habiller au bout de dix minutes de combat pour qu'il se laisse faire. Mais le plus dure était de brossée ses longs cheveux noir d'humain. Inuyasha gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se défaire des mains de Mme Higurashi, mais elle tenait bon. En plus il y avait énormément de nœud de plaque c'était UN CAUCHEMAR pour le pauvre hanyo. Au bout de trente minute de démêlage douloureux, Inuyasha était habillé comme un gentleman avec ses beaux cheveux démêlés et soyeux.

\- Cela en valait la peine de se battre avec toi pour avoir ce résultat. Maintenant je vais t'emmener voir Kagome, mais nous devons établir des règles.

\- D'accord mais quoi comme règles ?

\- Déjà de un : ne renifle personne. De deux : ne dit à personne d'où tu viens. De trois : ne dit rien de ce que tu fais et parle à personne. De quatre : Dès que tu verras Kagome, tu lui dis juste que tu veux lui parler en privé, et tu lui demanderas de te suivre gentiment. Et cinq : comporte toi normalement et ne sois pas méchant et rentre avant de redevenir un demi- démon. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui j'ai tout compris. Par contre j'ai mal au crâne. En disant ces mots il se frotta la tête.

\- Ok, mais j'y peux rien tu ne prends pas soin de tes cheveux et donc ça donne ça. Maintenant je t'emmène.

Inuyasha et la mère de Kagome entrèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de l'établissement de la jeune fille. Mais problème pour Inuyasha il était un peu malade en voiture mais il arriva à destination en un seul morceau (heureusement pour nous ça serait dommage qu'il soit malade avant le moment venu).

\- Inuyasha je te laisse te débrouiller maintenant, mais n'oublie pas les règles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais respecter les règles établies. Merci de m'aider.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir et bonne chance.

Mme Higurashi reparti laissant seule Inuyasha devant le grillage de l'école. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul retardataire, il y avait des cavaliers et leurs cavalières qui courait jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Inuyasha les suivirent calmement en marchand. Mais au moment d'entrée une pensée se bouscula dans sa tête.

" _J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train d'embrasser un autre gars sinon je vais le ... Mais je pense à quoi moi !? Attend si je pense à ça cela veut dire que ... Je ... Non pas possible ... Enfin peut-être que c'est possible. Faut que je lui demande. "_

Inuyasha entra dans un long couloir _._ Il entendit de la musique au bout de ce couloir, il se laissa guider par ses oreilles même s'il était humain il avait quand même une excellente audition (faut quand même pas déconner). Il entra dans le gymnase qui était très grand. Il remarqua que la salle était décorée de fausses fleurs sur les tables, des guirlandes de couleur rose pâle encadraient la porte d'entrée de la salle des deux côtés. Il essaya de trouver Kagome du regard, mais il y avait trop de monde. Il avait du mal à la voir, alors il s'avança de plus en plus dans la foule et l'aperçue avec un jeune homme en train de rire et de sourire.

" _Mais c'est qui ce mec qui tourne autour de Kagome ! Mais en faite je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'en faite elle était belle quand elle souriait mais je lui fais tellement de mal quand je suis avec Kikyo. Je sais quoi faire maintenant, mais je vais quand même le tuer le mec en espérant que c'est le descendant de Kouga comme ça, ça fera une sorte de vengeance envers ce sale loup pouilleux. Bon faut que je me calme et que je fasse comme me la dit sa mère. Aller Inu tu peux le faire c'est moins pire que de me battre avec Sesshomaru. Courage !"_ Inuyasha s'approcha de plus en plus vers la jeune femme et son cœur battait la chamade à chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle. À un pas d'elle il prit son inspiration et lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Kagome ?

\- Oui tu me veux quoi ?

-Je peux te parler en privé s'il-te-plais ?

\- Je veux bien mais tu es qui ? Je ne te connais pas.

\- Tu es sérieuse Kagome ?

\- Attend tu me rappelle quelqu'un ... INUYASHA !?

\- Oui c'est moi qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autres peut-être Miroku ou Kouga.

\- Non mais c'est juste que ... Hojo attend moi ici je reviens dans un instant. Inuyasha tu viens avec moi faut que je te parle. Elle déclara ces mots avec sérieux et un peut trop sévèrement au goût du hanyo.

Kagome prit le jeune homme par le bras gauche et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un cerisier en fleur et ce fut Kagome qui prit la parole en première.

\- Inuyasha pourquoi tu es venue je voulais être au moins une semaine en vacance dans mon monde avant de revenir je suis fatiguée des combats physique et mentale. Tu peux au moins me comprendre enfin !? En plus c'est la nuit sans lune et tu es en humain. Du coup tu va faire ton tendre avec moi et le lendemain tu va faire comme si de rien était.

\- Kagome je ne suis pas là pour te ramener de force mais pour te dire quelque chose et ne t'inquiète pas quand je serai sous ma vrai forme je ne vais rien renier on en reparlera si tu veux.

\- Eh bien vas-y je t'écoutes.

\- En faite au départ j'étais venue pour te ramener c'est vrai mais après que ta mère mais expliquer que tu étais parti j'ai cru que s'étais ma faute que tu étais parti à ce bal et surtout que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

Inuyasha n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Kagome partit dans ses bras et qu'elle avait enfouie sa tête dans la veste du hanyo. Inuyasha était surpris et content par le geste de la jeune fille. Il la serra à son tour il entoura de ses bras musclés les frêles épaules de la jeune fille comme une protection.

\- Inuyasha jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier c'est comme si on me disait de me tuer, c'est impossible pour moi de t'oublier.

\- Kagome ... Moi aussi ce serait impossible de t'oublier. Tu m'es trop précieuse pas en tant que détecteur de perle mais en tant qu'amie.

Kagome redressa alors sa tête car jamais Inuyasha ne lui avait avoué qu'il la considérait comme une amie. Quand à Inuyasha il regarda avec tendresse et douceur celle qui fessait battre son cœur. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha de plus en plus ses lèvres de celle de la miko.

\- Kagome ! Cria Hojo

Inuyasha s'écarta aussitôt de Kagome et défit son étreinte sur elle.

" P _utain mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il est venu celui-là ! Je voulais être avec Kagome ! Bon retient toi de le trucider sinon Kagome va m'en vouloir à vie, aller mon vieux reste zen ! "_

Et du côté de Kagome ...

" _Fait chier voilà Hojo ... J'ai envie de l'envoyer voler jusqu'en Amérique. Reste zen Kagome il ne faut pas tuer les gens ça ne se fait pas ... J'aurais tellement voulue qu'Inuyasha m'embrasse ... Ça me déprime qu'il est débarquait à ce moment. "_

 _-_ Kagome _..._ Je t'ai cherché partout ... Et puis je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Merci de t'être inquiétais, mais Inuyasha et moi somme de très bon amies donc il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Tu voudrais bien nous laisser tout seules ?

\- Oui bien sûr et à bientôt Kagome si on ne se revoit pas dans la semaine.

\- Oui à bientôt Hojo. Kagome lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Inuyasha regarda la jeune femme d'un œil interrogateur se demandant si elle aimait ce jeune homme. Lorsqu'il ne vit plus le garçon il entoura ses bras à la taille de la jeune femme et enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de Kagome. Il respira avec bonheur l'odeur de sa protégée, elle sentait le cerisier et le lilas. Il descendit sa tête et déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis sur sa joue gauche.

Kagome rougit à ses petits baisers, car jamais il ne c'était comportée ainsi avec et cela la troublait un peu. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il montre ses sentiments envers elle de cette façon alors elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, et contre toute attente il embrassa d'un seul coup Kagome. Elle était surprise et heureuse de la tournure des événements. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec joie, elle s'accrocha avec force à son cou comme pour lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle.

Quand à Inuyasha il était aux anges car maintenant il connaissait les sentiments de cette jeune fille au grand cœur. Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme avec force et tendresse. Ils restèrent souder l'un à l'autre comme ça pendant un moment mais ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Inuyasha prit alors la parole en premier.

\- Kagome ... Je t'aime de tout mon être. J'ai un gage de mon amour pour toi mais pour ça il faut que tu ferme les yeux. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

Kagome hocha la tête et ferma doucement les yeux. Inuyasha sortit de sa poche intérieur la fleur que sa mère et son père avaient crée pour lui.

\- Tu peux ouvrir maintenant.

Lorsque Kagome aperçue la fleur elle resta bouche bée.

\- Inuyasha ... Cette fleur est magnifique où la tu trouvais ?

\- Eh bien ... C'est un secret. Tu me laisse te la mettre dans tes cheveux ?

\- Bien sûr Inu.

Inuyasha mit la fleur sur le côté gauche et la positionna sur le dessus de l'oreille. Kagome n'avait pas mal, les épines ne se faisaient pas sentir alors qu'elle était bien là. Le jeune hanyo admira celle qui l'aime, il la trouvé tellement belle sa Kagome. Il penser qu'elle était comme cette fleur ... Elle est unique au monde et qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Merci ... Elle est magnifique et puis je voulais moi aussi te dire quelque chose ... Moi aussi je t'aime Inuyasha, je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre et jamais je ne cesse de penser à toi même lorsque tu blessais mon cœur je continuais à t'aimais et même maintenant.

Inuyasha sourit à cette jeune femme qui avait confirmé ses pensées, et il déclara ensuite :

\- Kagome ... Je t'aime maintenant j'en suis sûr.

Il prit la jeune femme par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion et amour. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelque long baisers. Mais Kagome déclara quand même une chose.

\- Et si on allait danser ensemble, ça doit être l'heure des slows. Mais au fait tu sais danser Inu ?

\- Eh bien ... Tu verras mon amour ce sera ta surprise.

Kagome sourit à la parole de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils partirent en direction de la salle de bal. Lorsqu'il arrivait il avait commençait la musique préféré de Kagome qui était française : "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" de Céline Dion. Elle se précipita vers la piste de danse en entrainant le pauvre hanyo qui la suivait un peu perdue. Inuyasha se plaça en face de la jeune fille, et il mit ses mains à sa taille et Kagome enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle posa sa tête sur son tors et elle se laissa bercer par cette douce musique. Les deux jeunes gens étaient parfaitement synchro dans la danse comme si ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne. Inuyasha commença à parler au moment ou les paroles ce fit entendre.

 _J'ai compris tous les mots. J'ai bien compris merci ..._

\- Kagome c'était qui le gars avec toi avant que j'arrive ?

 _Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici ..._

\- C'était Hojo, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un ami. Il ne pourra jamais te remplacer de toute façon.

 _Que les choses ont changé que les fleurs ont fané que le temps d'avant c'était le temps d'avant …_

\- Tu me rassures, sinon je lui aurais fait un œil au beurre noir s'il t'avait embrassée.

 _Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent … il faut que tu saches …_

 _-_ Voyons Inu, personne d'autres n'est aussi important que toi dans ma vie.

 _J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs. Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures._

 _-_ C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne veux plus te quitter maintenant. Il dit cette phrase avec un sourire joyeux et sincère que Kagome ne reconnaissait pas.

 _J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes. Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore. Pour que tu m'aimes encore …_

 _-_ Je t'aime Inu et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

 _Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher. Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer._

 _-_ Moi aussi je t'aime Kago et même au delà du temps et dans toute les réincarnations possible et inimaginables. Ils s'embrassèrent en ce laissant bercer par la mélodie et les paroles et ce fut un moment mémorables pour les deux amoureux.

 _On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi. Je ne suis pas les autres._

 _Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche. Je veux que tu saches …_

 _J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emporte ailleurs. Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures._

 _J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes. Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore._

Inuyasha et Kagome se séparèrent et sourit l'un à l'autre pour dire qu'ils étaient heureux et comblés. Il y a même eu une larme qui avait coulé le long de la joue de Kagome.

 _Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges. Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges._

Mais cette larme n'était pas de la tristesse … non bien au contraire s'était une larme de joie. Elle était enfin heureuse et en plus avec son Inu chéri. Elle se dit alors qu'elle allait sûrement plus souffrir comme avant lorsqu'il était avec la défunte Kikyo et que peut être il verra Kagome et non Kikyo quand il la regardera dans les yeux.

 _Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique. J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore …_

 _Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes. Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne._

 _« Je suis vraiment chanceux de l'avoir avec moi. Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'en faite elle était encore plus belle que Kikyo. Faut que je pense à dire à la morte que je ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de nous, mais faut que je le dise d'abord à Kago … »_ Inuyasha sourit en pensant à cela car enfin il allait se débarrasser de son passé. Il glissa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de sa partenaire de danse et lui murmura c'est quelque mots.

 _Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donne du plaisir. Vos jeux seront nôtres, si tel est ton désir._

 _Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle. Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore …_

 _POUR QUE TU M'AIMES ENCORE …_

\- Kagome, demain tu veux bien venir avec moi dire au revoir à mon passé ?

\- Evidemment Inu, si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux je suis prête à te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde !

\- Merci mon amour de me soutenir et de m'accepter telle que je suis. Et il glissa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement.

Vu que c'était la fin du slow Kagome regarda l'horloge, et il était 21h30. C'était l'heure de partir pour les amoureux et Kagome le fit savoir au hanyo. Elle alla chercher son manteau et ils sortirent du bâtiment et heureusement Hojo ne les avaient pas vues sortir sinon Inuyasha se serrait déchainait sur le pauvre garçon. Ils se tenaient la main pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la résidence Higurashi. Arrivées à la maison Kagome entra la première dans la maison et elle pensait que sa mère dormait et bien … non elle était dans la cuisine en buvant du thé. Elle regarda longuement le jeune homme et sa fille qui se tenaient la main et elle sourit tout en comprenant que leur relation avait bien évolué.

\- Kagome, Inuyasha je suis heureuse pour vous.

\- Merci maman.

\- Merci madame.

Kagome ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de sa mère adorée. Elle pleurait de bonheur pour la deuxième fois de la soirée autant dire que la jeune fille était très heureuse et que c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Après avoir finit son étreinte avec sa mère elle et le hanyo montèrent à sa chambre et ils s'assirent sur le lit. Kagome se colla contre le torse d'Inuyasha tandis que le jeune homme referma son étreinte sur elle. Jamais il n'était aussi heureux et même avec Kikyo il ne se sentait pas comme ça et c'était pareil pour la miko. Kagome et Inuyasha finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avec toujours la même fleur dans les cheveux ébène de Kagome qui contre toute attente émit une douce lumière blanche et une voix se fit entendre, celle de Izayoi.

 _« Soyez heureux vous deux et affrontez toujours les épreuves ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Que votre amour survive et dure éternellement … Bonne chance mon fils et à toi aussi Kagome »_

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimées ?**

 **Une review sera la bienvenue. ^^**

 **Besos**


End file.
